Various types of storage and transport systems for folded products or connected products, which are connected at a folded or creased back, or a stapled connection, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,212, Kobler, describes an arrangement to receive and transport folded products. The products are received from a folding flap or folding groove-folding blade cylinder pair. An endless transport system is coupled with a t least one of the cylinder pairs. The transport system has carrier elements located thereon in predetermined distance, which engage from the side into the wedge-shaped region of a folded product between the folding blade - folding flap cylinder. These carrier products, coupled to the transport systems, thus can carry the folded prodcuts beneath the folded back. Storage of folded products guided and transported in this manner is effected after transfer to a storage system, described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,213, Heckler.
It is further known from German Patent Disclosure document DE-OS 33 45 191 to rol folded products by means of rolling belts or tapes so that they can be stored in a minimum of space. It is necessary insuch an arrangement to supply the folded products to the wind-up or roll-on device by transport belts or tapes. It is difficult to maintain the stability of positioning of the respective folded products. Maintaining the stability is only possible if the belt tension is high, which has the tendency, however, to damage the folded products, or cause, irreversibly, deformation thereof.